Caught
by Katasana
Summary: AU Law visits Luffy at his house to play, and it just so happens that his brother, Ace, is home. This is my first fanfiction, so be nice! Rated M just to be safe.


AN: This is my first fanfiction, so go easy please! Also, this is unbeta'd, though I have tried to proofread and correct as many mistakes as I could. Feel free to point out any mistakes you find.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Piece. :'(

* * *

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong

"I got it!" Ace called to his little brother Luffy, making his way to the door. "Oh, hi Law. Come in. Luffy's upstairs in his room right now," Ace said.

Law was one of Luffy's many friends from school, so both Ace and Shanks knew him well from when he would come over or when Luffy called saying that he was going over to Law's house.

"Thanks," Law replied, taking off his shoes and softly padding up the stairs. He quietly opened the door to Luffy's room, and found the boy doing homework on his messy desk. "Hello, Luffy-ya," Law smirked.

"Law!" Luffy cried, flinging himself into the older man's embrace. The two shared a chaste kiss before Law put him down. Their friends in school knew that the two of them were dating, but Luffy adamantly refused to tell his family, claiming that they would go berserk and probably beat the crap out of both of them if they ever found out.

"Look what I brought," Law said, producing a small bottle from his pocket. "It's flavored lube. Wanna try it?" he whispered huskily in the younger's ear.

Luffy shivered from the tone, but pushed himself away. "Law," he whined, "Ace is home. He'll kill us if he catches us."

"Then we'll just have to be quiet," Law stated, before grabbing Luffy's head and smashing his lips against his own in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Awhile after Law arrived, Ace decided that since Luffy usually failed to be any kind of host, he would bring the two of them a drink. He walked into the kitchen and poured them both tall glasses of cider, calmly making his way up the stairs to Luffy's room. Once at the top of the stairs, he started to hear some perplexing noises. There were muffled voices coming from his little brother's room, as well as the sound of creaking furniture. "Are they wrestling in there or something?" Ace wondered, his feet getting closer to the door.

"Nngh! Mm… ah! There! Law! Ah… more! Ple-Nnghah!"

Ace paused for a second outside the door. What was that? That sounded almost… lewd. But this was his little brother! The same little brother with thinking that rivaled a 4-year-old! Deciding that that was probably his own perverted brain, and that there was just no way would his brother do those types of things, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. "Luffy?" he called, knocking on the door, "I brought you guys some dri-" he opened the door, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

* * *

"Luffy?" they heard, before a knock sounded on the door. Law and Luffy looked at each other, eyes wide with horror. Before either of them could do anything, the door opened.

Ace stared at them, not yet comprehending what he was seeing. Both of them were on the bed. Naked. Luffy's leg was propped up on Law's shoulder, and Law was mid-trust.  
The sounds of glass shattering on the floor seemed to wake Ace up from his stupor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! Luffy! GET DRESSED!" Ace screamed, too horrified to care about much else.

Luffy gave a yelp before pushing himself away from Law, frantically scrambling around to pick up his clothes.

"Both of you had better be down in the living room in one minute. Boy, Shanks is gonna wanna hear about this," Ace informed the two of them, not so softly shutting the door behind him on his way out.

One minute later, Luffy scrambled down the stairs as fast as he could, while Law followed behind at a leisurely pace. Luffy gulped audibly when he saw the furious glare Ace was sending at them, before hesitantly sitting himself down across from his brother on the sofa. Law calmly sat down next to his boyfriend, failing to hide the tiniest smirk of amusement.

"When were you gonna tell me, huh Luffy?" Ace growled out.

"I-I just didn't want you to be mad…" Luffy whimpered pitifully.

"Didn't want me to be mad?!" Ace exploded, "For God sakes, I'm your brother! Don't you think I shoulda known about this before I walked in on that?!" He hit his head against his palms in frustration, trying to forget the image that will forever be burned in his brain. "Law, get out. And I certainly hope for your sake that I never catch you in anything inappropriate with my brother again."

"My my, Ace-ya. Quite protective aren't we? But alright," Law conceded, getting up from his place on the couch. But much to Luffy's embarrassment, before he left, Law leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before telling him that they'll see each other soon.

Ace started to smoke, face heating up in anger at the little display in front of him. "LAW!" Ace roared out, but was too late when they heard the door close. "Now, Luffy," Ace turned back, giving his little brother a glare.

Luffy was curled up on the couch across from him, eyes wide with fear.

Ace sighed, at a loss of what to say. "Listen, you're 17 already, and I know you know how to take care of yourself. Just… Lu, you shouldn't be doing these things. Imagine what would happen if Gramps caught you instead of me," Ace tried to reason.

Luffy cringed at the thought of what his grandfather would do. "Ace… Ace we… you're right. It would have been really bad if Gramps caught us instead of you. But…" Luffy trailed off, but still Ace understood. Even before Luffy started talking, he understood. His little brother was growing up; he just didn't want to accept it.

Ace heaved a huge sigh, "Alright, Luffy, alright. Just… you better not do it anymore when someone's home," Ace warned, "I won't tell on you, but I better not catch you again, you hear?"

Luffy gave his big brother a huge smile, "Yup! Thanks sooo much! I owe ya!" He jumped up and gave Ace a big hug before running towards the front door. "Wha- wait! Luffy! Where are you going?" Ace shouted after him.

"Law's!" Luffy answered happily before the front door slammed shut.

* * *

Please R & R!


End file.
